It's Called Love
by Fragile Kiss
Summary: Aah love, it's a very simple word yet who knew it could be so complicating? Two of Rin's best friends, Gumi and Neru, like the same guy, Len. But the person Len secretly likes is Rin, who has a crush on his best friend, Mikuo, who thinks Rin's pretty annoying. (Full Summary inside; Multiple couples)
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Aah love, it's a very simple word yet who knew it could be so complicating? Two of Rin's best friends, Gumi and Neru, like the same guy, Len. But the person Len secretly likes is Rin, who has a crush on his best friend, Mikuo, who thinks Rin's pretty annoying (for now) and is also the brother of Len's ex-girlfriend, Miku, who still has some feelings for Len but is currently dating Piko, the boy which Rin's other best friend, Miki, always loves to torment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own vocaloid, utau, the characters and other things used or referenced here.

**Author's extra note:** I know the summary seems confusing, and I'm sure the story will be as well. I'm not a very good author and I admit that y writing skills suck. But please excuse all my possible mistakes. I'm a newbie here so please don't hate me. Oh by the way, even though this story seems to be very confusing, it's actually based off a true story which happened last year at my school. Although, I don't think the ending will be the same here. Please enjoy!

* * *

_**It's Called Love  
**_…

It was another great day at Crypton High. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the flowers were blooming. Well, not exactly; it was the complete opposite.

The female blonde sighed as she turned away from the window. She definitely hated rainy days. She always had a lot of trouble getting home; she couldn't spend her break times outside and she absolutely hated the surprising roar of thunder that would make her squeak and jump out of surprise. She groaned as she dragged her feet to her classroom.

Once she arrived at the always busy classroom, she was glomped by a certain green-haired girl. "Oh Rin-chan, I have something amazing to tell you!" she squeaked as she jumped up and down excitedly.

"Woah, calm your carrots Gum-gum. What happened?" Rin asked with a smile. "Wait, good news for me or good news for you?" she asked before Gumi could respond to her first question.

The green-haired girl giggled. "For me, Rinny-chan," she grinned.

"Of course it is," Rin told herself.

Gumi giggled once again. "And as for your first question, I'll tell you that later." She winked and turned away from her friend but before she could walk away, Rin grabbed Gumi's arm.

"You mean me and Neru later," Rin winked at Gumi. "If you want, I'll tell her for you," Rin let go of Gumi's arm and started walking away herself.

"Actually, no." Gumi's words caused Rin to stop her tracks and turn back to look at her. It was strange; at first Gumi seemed so happy and excited, but all the happiness and excitement seemed to just disappear and turn to seriousness.

"Wh-what?" Rin asked, a little nervous seeing Gumi's dead serious expression which she almost never shows.

"Well..." Gumi turned away from her in a somewhat hesitant way. "This news is for the two of us only," she said, still not looking at Rin.

"B-but why?" Rin asked, now more confused than nervous.

Gumi then turned to look at her. The face she was making was enough to make Rin flinch. "Just please don't tell Neru," Gumi said and finally left.

Rin stared at her retreating back, still as confused as ever. Many strange thoughts filled her head like 'What was going on?' and 'Did they fight or something?' but all her thoughts were disrupted when she was glomped again.

"Oh Rin-chan! Today's definitely the best day of my life!" the voice of Rin's other best friend, Neru, exclaimed with the same amount of joy and excitement Gumi showed before.

"Oh hey, Neru." Rin smiled as she looked at her.

Neru squealed as she gripped her friend's arms, almost enough to rip them apart from her body. "You won't believe what just happened to me this morning!" she squeaked.

"Let me guess, it has something to do with Len-san?" Rin asked her knowingly.

"Yes," Neru said dreamily. "This morning, when I was on my way here in class, I accidentally dropped my books and-and-" Neru was shaking with excitement.

"-And Len helped you pick them up?" Rin finished for her, thinking that she'd have trouble on finishing on her own.

"Yes!" Neru practically yelled. Rin giggled, Neru may seem very quiet and shy at first, but she's a total fangirl when it came to Len. "I can't wait to tell Gumi! By the way, where is she?" Neru asked Rin excitedly.

"Well we just talked earlier, so she can't be far," Rin told Neru.

"You're right! Ooh! I think that's her!" Neru exclaimed before she practically ran past Rin.

Rin's morning mood had changed. The excitement of her friends was enough to make her happy. She let out a contented sigh as she sat down on her chair.

"Excuse me Rin-san."

The male voice Rin heard was enough to make her freeze. "Y-yes Mikuo-kun?" she asked nervously as she turned to the teal-haired boy behind her.

The male tealette raised a brow before talking again. "May I borrow a pen from you? Mine doesn't work well anymore," he asked her.

"Y-Yes you may!" Rin exclaimed, slightly surprising the boy. Rin quickly opened her bag and quickly grabbed her pencil case. To her disappointment, she only had one pen. Rin completely froze for a moment.

"It's okay if you don't have an extra pen, I'll just borrow from..." But before Mikuo could finish, Rin had already shoved the only pen she had almost right at his face. Mikuo took a step back and stared at the pen the girl was holding up for him. Her face was red and her eyes were tightly shut. Mikuo rolled his eyes and took the pen from her, barely muttering a 'thank you' before going to his own seat.

Rin placed her head on her palms and sighed dreamily, but her moment of paradise didn't even last a second before she started panicking. She didn't have a pen. She looked around in a worried way. "Oh hey, Rin." Her moment of panic stopped once her eyes landed on Miki, another one of Rin's best friends. But even though Miki was Rin's best friend, she wasn't Gumi and Neru's. The only friend Miki had in their group of BFFs was Rin.

Here, let me explain to you. Yes, Gumi, Rin and Neru are the trio of BFFs but that didn't mean they can't have their own differently grouped friends. Neru's other best friend was Haku, one of the sexiest girls in the school; Rin and Gumi think she's a bad influence, but Neru says she likes her because she can pretty much relate with her in a strange way. Gumi's other best friend is Meiko, another super sexy girl in school. Gumi says she's pretty nice, sweet and caring but the two blondes just think she's too aggressive. Rin's best friend is Miki, Neru and Gumi thinks she's pretty mean, but Rin thinks otherwise.

"Oh Miki! I'm so glad you're here!" Rin exclaimed worriedly. "Please lend me an extra pen!" the girl begged.

"Let me guess? Hatsune-kun asked you to lend him a pen again?" Miki asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Aah, you know me too much, Miki-chan," Rin giggled. "Now please lend me a pen," Rin begged again.

"Fine, fine, hold your horses" the redhead sighed as she took out an extra pen for her friend.

"Thanks Miki-chan, you are definitely an angel sent from above to help me in times of need," Rin complimented her friend, which definitely made her pride grow.

"You're damned right I am!" Miki crossed her arms proudly. Rin was just about to say something else when a certain white-haired boy passed by. "Oh, Piko-chan's here." Miki let out a sadistic grin and walked away from Rin and towards the boy.

Rin rolled her eyes in expectation and then placed her gaze on the teal boy she loved. She felt so happy looking at the boy, the way his teal hair was usually so messy, a few of his buttons were unbuttoned and the way he always managed to look cool. Rin dramatically sighed and went off to dreamland as she saw him open his mouth and talk with his friends.

_It's Called Love_

Mikuo groaned as his friends kept laughing endlessly.

"Haha, oh Mikuo, have you seen that face she made? Haha, come on, it was hilarious!" his red-haired friend, Akaito, laughed as he slapped his right shoulder.

"Ooh, Mikuo and Rin sitting under a tree" Gakupo, the purple-haired one, started singing.

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" the red-haired sang with him as they continued laughing.

"Oh shut up, you two," Mikuo scolded them coldly, surprising the two boys a bit.

"Huh? But Mikuo, you usually laugh at this with us, come on, sure not the tree part but don't you find the way she keeps fangirling funny?" Gakupo asked him, now confused.

Mikuo let out a sigh "Well, at first it was funny, but now it's just bothering me," he told them.

"Why?" Akaito asked him, earning him a glare from the tealette.

"Well one, now it's really hard to borrow a pen without her being a complete fool in front of me; two, many people think I like her back and some even think of us as a couple and three..." Mikuo paused and took a quick glance at the said blonde which had her eyes closed and drool falling off her mouth. Mikuo shrugged before continuing his statement "And three, who would want a girl like her having a crush on you?"

The purple-haired boy and the redhead exchanged glances before laughing hysterically again.

"What now?" Mikuo asked, annoyed.

"N-nothing, it's just that- that-" Akaito wanted to finish his statement but he just couldn't stop laughing. Mikuo grunted and felt someone's hand on his shoulder.

"Hey 'kuo, what's up with these two?" Len, Mikuo's best friend, asked.

"Hey Len," Akaito and Gakupo said, gasping for air.

"Did I miss anything?" Len asked confused.

"Nah, nothing out of the ordinary at least," Mikuo told him.

"Ah, it's about Kagamine-san again, isn't it?" Len said.

"Yeah, you should have seen her face a while ago! She was drooling!" Akaito said with a clap of his hands and the two friends started laughing again.

"What I don't get is how you find the way she acts funny," Len told them.

"I find it annoying," Mikuo admitted as he raised his hand.

"Len, darling, don't you find it funny when Neru reacts like a fool whenever you do something to her, like for example, brush past her or something ?" Gakupo asked the blonde male, snickering.

"Not really, no," Len replied honestly.

"Oi, don't mention Akita. Someone around here might get jealous," Mikuo smirked as he looked at Akaito.

"For your information Hatsune, I don't like or even care for that chick, I think she's too boring for me. I'd rather go for girls like Haku or Luka, the ones with fat-chests and hot asses," Akaito said defensively as he crossed his arms and looked away.

The three other boys chuckled.

"Oi, I never said it was you dumb ass," Mikuo laughed.

Akaito looked at them with a blushed face.

"Haha, oh goodness you sure made a fool out of yourself now Shion," Gakupo laughed as he slapped a hand on his forehead.

"W-well, what about you and Megpoid, huh? I think we can say the same for you, otaku*," Akaito said, the blush slowly fading away.

"Megpoid? You mean Gumi? What about her?" Gakupo asked him.

Akaito let out a smirk once he realized everyone was now paying attention to him. "Well, going to her desk at least once a day, sometimes sitting near her during lunch and I doubt you didn't make any chemistry at chemistry class," Akaito winked.

"Come to think of it, you're right. Gakupo, you have been spending some time with Gumi," Len said.

"Ooh, Gakupo and Gumi sitting under a tree," Mikuo started taunting. "K-I-S-S-I-" But before the group could finish their song, Gakupo had stopped them.

"Sh-shut it! I don't like her at all, the only reason I get close to her is for homework and stuff. You don't seriously think I'd date some chick like her." Gakupo shrugged but his face was just as red as Akaito's.

The group finally finished laughing once the bell rang. Everyone hurried to their seats as the teacher entered the room. "Good morning class," the teacher greeted them.

"Good morning Hiyama-sensei," the class chorused as they stood up and bowed.

The teacher let out a hand signal for them to sit down. "Alright, class," the teacher said, but at the end started coughing and sneezing. Everyone's eyes widened in shock, sure it was normal for anyone to get a cold in this weather, but it wasn't every day you see your teacher losing it in front of the class.

"Hiyama-sensei, are you alright?" two of the students from the back of their classroom stood up, ready to help.

Their teacher waved it off and positioned himself better. "Yes, I'm fine, no need to worry." He cleared his throat. "Anyways, before I start today's lecture, I am going to tell you that I'd be assigning a new group project, regarding this week's lesson, of course," he said.

It didn't take long for the silence to disappear. Everyone was talking and asking people to be part of their group or wondering about what they were going to do or make.

"Alright class, quiet down, please quiet down," their teacher said as he made a few hand gestures to quiet the class down. "Some of you may have already planned on which group you want to be in, but unfortunately, I'll be choosing who is going to work with who," he said, eyes roaming the class. He saw a few of the students pout or quietly complain, but he just simply ignored it. "Alright, now let me announce the groups," he said, clearing his throat once more.

"Group one will be …" he started out as he looked at the students again. "Group one will be Kamui Gakupo, Masuda Lily, Momotaro Momone and Megpoid Gumi," he said.

Gakupo grinned victoriously, sure the other members of the group were a bunch of idiots but with Gumi there, it's obvious they'll have atleast an 87% average.

"Group two will be Shion Kaito, Shion Akaito, Megurine Luka, Sakine Meiko and Yowane Haku," the teacher said.

The Shion brothers cheered happily knowing that three hottest girls in the room were their partners.

"The third group will be Furukawa Miki, Hatsune Miku, Utatane Piko, Defoko and Hatsune Mikuo."

Piko groaned but gave his girlfriend, Miku, a bright and loving smile.

"Fourth group will be Akita Neru, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Kasane Ted and Kasane Teto."

Neru squealed once she realized both her crush and best friend were in her group. Rin rolled her eyes but right after, she saw Len smiling as well. 'Could he possibly like her back?' Rin thought. She then turned and smirked at her excited best friend, this was going to be one heck of a project.

_It's Called Love_

After their teacher announced the groups and what their project was going to be, he went on with the lesson. There were seven groups but Rin stopped listening to the teacher right after he told them which group she belonged to.

Class was just the same as always. Although, Hiyama-sensei dismissed them early so that they could talk with their group mates about the project. Rin was just about to make her way over to Neru and her group but she felt someone grab her arm and pull her away from her tracks and into the janitor's closet.

Rin struggled a bit to fight the person's strong hold. "Hey, let me go! I'm innocent; who are you?!" she cried.

"Relax. It's just me," she heard the extremely familiar voice say calmly, but almost angrily.

"Gumi?" Rin gasped as she turned to face her green-haired friend. What Rin expected to be a proud smirking face, she saw something different, she saw that her friend's bangs which were usually kept up with the use of her special hair-gel covering her eyes, upper teeth biting down on her poor bottom lip. "Gumi?" Rin asked again, this time more frightened.

This time, Gumi flipped her bangs away from her eyes before responding "Sorry did I scare you?" her tone was teasing, but her voice wasn't.

"What's going on?" Rin asked awkwardly. A moment of silence. Rin opened her mouth to ask again but she stopped when she heard sniffles. "Gumi? Are you crying?" she asked, taking a step forward. Even though Gumi already brushed off her bangs from her forehead, Rin still couldn't see the expression in her eyes.

"N-no, some dust probably got in my eye." Gumi let out a shaky laugh.

"Oh, I see," Rin said.

"Anyways, I'd like to tell you my secret now," Gumi said and crossed her arms.

Rin didn't feel well. First, the janitor's closet was so small and crowded and second, the expression Gumi had was confusing and almost frightening.

"Rin, I think I am infatuated with Neru's crush."

...

What?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Aah love, it's a very simple word yet who knew it could be so complicating? Two of Rin's best friends, Gumi and Neru, like the same guy, Len. But the person Len secretly likes is Rin, who has a crush on his best friend, Mikuo, who thinks Rin's pretty annoying (for now) and is also the brother of Len's ex-girlfriend, Miku, who still has some feelings for Len but is currently dating Piko, the boy which Rin's other best friend, Miki, always loves to torment.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own vocaloid, utau, the characters and other things used or referenced here.

**Author's Extra Note: **4 reviews, wow, I didn't even expect one. Thanks to all who have read, reviewed or followed. Oh and I'm so sorry for the way I write the paragraphs, I didn't mean for them to be so confusing. I wonder if it's possible for anyone of you people to help point out most of my biggest mistakes in each chapter or if anyone could help me- how can I say this, you know, uh… what do you call it? Rewrite these chapters (same plot and storyline) but with better grammar and writing? That would be very helpful ^.^ and of course you would be credited.

Oh and to all people reading this, what 'extra' couples do you want to see here? Leave a comment or vote on a poll (If I don't forget to make one) Sorry if this chapter is shorter than the other

Well, please enjoy the 2nd chapter everyone

* * *

_**It's Called Love**_

...

Rin didn't feel well. First, the janitor's closet was so small and crowded and second, the expression Gumi had was confusing and almost frightening. "Rin, I think I like Neru's crush."

What?

Rin couldn't believe it. Gumi liked Len, the boy Neru, their best friend, had a crush on for years now. "Gu-Gumi?" Rin asked as she was gasping for air. "You're kidding right? Haha, you make an amazing actress Gum-gums," Rin shakily laughed but the expression Gumi had pretty much answered her question.

She was serious.

Rin gulped; Gumi almost never showed this side of her. "H-how? And since when?" she asked, a mixture of fright and confusion clear on her face.

Gumi slowly turned away before sighing and turning back to her. "A few weeks ago, Remember the time when I told you to go home without me because I had to do some tutoring? Well guess who my 'client' was?" Gumi explained. Rin only stared at her, mouth lightly opened. Gumi cleared her throat before continuing. "It was a two-hour session. He was pretty smart, so he learned quite fast." She cleared her throat again. "We spent the rest of the time getting to know each other. He was more interesting than I thought. He is pretty obsessed with bananas, he likes video games, and he is planning to study abroad when he reaches college. He is a mama's boy and he is so dreamy." Gumi sighed dreamingly when she said the last part. She then turned back to the confused blonde. "Don't tell Neru anything. And if you do tell her, consider our friendship over." Her expression quickly changed as she went out of the closet.

Rin stared at her retreating back, still as confused as ever. The blonde shook her head before leaving herself. 'Dang, that boy is going to ruin our friendship one day' Rin thought to herself.

"Hey Rin-san!" Rin turned to see a male red-head waving at her. "Where were you? We just had a discussion about our project," he said.

"Sorry, I completely forgot about that!" Rin bowed as she apologized to the boy.

Ted only laughed. "Don't worry, it wasn't much of a meeting anyways. We just agreed to have Kagamine-san as the leader." Ted paused for a moment to think about what he said "I mean, we just agreed to have Len-san as our leader, sorry. I forgot you both have the same surnames." He laughed. "But I think you should ask Len-san for more details."

"Aah, that's alright. Maybe I should ask him. Thanks for the info, Kasane-kun," she smiled at him.

"Ted, call me Ted," he told her.

"Alright, Ted-kun, later." Rin waved before leaving.

It didn't take Rin a long time to find the male blonde. "Excuse me, Kagamine-kun." Rin tapped his shoulders.

Len turned around and smiled. "Yes, what can I do for you Kagamine-san?" he asked.

Rin shrugged. It was pretty weird for two people with the same surnames to talk like that. "Please just call me Rin," she said.

"Alright Rin-san, then you can call me Len. What do you need?" he asked her again.

"It's about the project. What did you guys talk about?" she asked him.

"Oh that. Well, I'm going to be the leader. We're doing the project at the Kasane's place and we'll talk about the rest there," he explained.

"Oh, alrighty then, thank you Len-san." Rin bowed before walking away.

Len's eyes followed Rin's leaving back. 'One day' he thought to himself.

_**It's Called Love**_

**Gumi's POV **(I think I should put whose POV this is, right?)

Gumi felt a bit guilty after threatening Rin like that. Rin was her best friend and it was undeniably mean of her to say that to Rin. 'I'll just apologize to her later' she thought to herself.

"Hey Megpoid-san!" Gumi turned to see Gakupo waving at her. "There you are! We've been looking for you! Let's start the meeting now!" he said right before grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the group she was assigned to.

"Wait, couldn't you just have the meeting without me?" Gumi asked, slightly confused.

"Oops," Gakupo said in a mock-accidental tone.

"Fine, let's just start the meeting," Gumi grumbled.

"Alright then!" Gakupo exclaimed as he clapped his hands together ."Let's start, who agrees on having Gumi as leader?" Gakupo said quickly and raised his hand. Lily and Momone raised their hands as well.

Gumi scowled. "Fine. I'll be the leader, but we're not doing it at my house," she said.

"We can do it at my place," Momone volunteered.

"Okay, Momotaro-san," Gumi said.

"You can call me Momo if you want to," she smiled.

"Alright then. I'll think of what we should make and email you guys tonight, sounds like a plan?" Gumi asked them and everyone agreed.

"Great. Meeting adjourned," Gumi said with an impatient tone and hurriedly walked away to search for Rin. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice she was about to crash into someone.

And BAM!

"Ow!" Gumi and her bump-victim exclaimed in unison. Gumi raised her head to look at him and immediately felt embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Kagamine-kun!" she apologized and tried helping him up.

"No that's okay, Megpoid-san." Len pretended to laugh.

"No, no, I should have watched where I was going!" Gumi felt panic quickly rising inside of her.

"Oh no, I was at fault, too. For um ...standing there," Len reassured her. "Anyways, it's okay." He smiled and walked away.

Gumi sighed, 'One day'.

_**It's Called Love**_

**Piko's POV**

The meeting didn't go as bad as he imagined; it was a lot worse. Miku and Mikuo got caught up in an argument in who would be the leader. Defoko, being the child she was, covered her ears and yelled 'La-la-la' during most times ther,e and Miki wouldn't stop teasing and poking him annoyingly. The meeting ended with having Miku as leader and Mikuo as some vice-leader, and they'd do the project at the Hatsune mansion.

Piko rubbed his forehead while stuffing books inside his locker.

"Piko, is there something wrong?"

He looked up and saw his girlfriend, Miku, in front of him.

"Oh no babe, just a little headache." He gave her a fake smile before pecking her on the cheek.

Miku chuckled, she loved it when her boyfriends call her 'babe', but it didn't really matter _which_ boyfriend.

"You know, we still haven't decided on what the project's going to be about," Piko said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, you're right. We got so caught up on who was going to be the leader that we forgot about what we were making," Miku said. "Oh wait, what was our project again?" she asked innocently.

Piko sighed deeply. 'This was their leader?'

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to forget!" she apologized.

Piko chuckled. "That's okay, our project is to create a diorama based on anything that has something to do with nature," he explained.

"Right! I remember now! Alright then, since I'm the leader, I'm going to be the one doing the thinking for this project, so you just relax okay?" Miku told him before kissing his cheek and skipping away.

"But wait, I think I should—" Piko stopped, knowing Miku could no longer hear him. "Alright then" he muttered to himself as he turned around to walk to his next class. Unfortunately, he just had to run into the ever-so-annoying Miki before he could reach his destination.

"Hey shota-chan!" she laughed as she headlocked him.

"Mmf! Mmf! Miki gid uff! I canth beeth! (Miki get off! I can't breathe!)" He tried to struggle away from her. Miki finally let go when Piko stopped struggling/breathing.

"Haha, I got you good, Utatane," she laughed.

Piko clenched his fist. 'Control yourself dude'. He tried to calm himself down.

"I'll see you in class," Miki laughed as she walked away.

'One day' Piko thought angrily.

_**It's Called love**_

**Kaito and Akaito's POV**

"Alright then, so our diorama is going to be about herbs and food plants make. Our leader is me, and we're doing it at Luka's. Follow, peeps?" Meiko said, summarizing the things they discussed about. Everyone agreed and then finished their meeting. They did their meeting longer than the others because-well, for a lot of reasons….

They had a huge argument on who the leader would be.

Everyone volunteered to have their house used for the project and they took some time 'describing' each other's places.

Unlike some of the groups, they discussed what they were going to make.

They had a quick snack.

"Hey Megurine-san," Akaito started having a conversation with Luka, the hottest girl in the group.

"Yes, Shion-san?" She turned to him.

"Are you busy today afterschool? I was thinking we could do our homework together and maybe hang out if we have some time," he asked her.

"Hm... I'm not really sure. Is it okay if I tell you later?" she asked him.

"Sure that's fine with me," Akaito replied, feeling a bit victorious that she gave him a 'maybe' instead of a 'no,' and that he didn't act that much of an idiot.

"Hey, Luka-chan!" his brother, Kaito, chirped as he hugged her from the back.

"Hello, Kaito-kun," Luka giggled as she untangled his arms from her neck.

'Since when did those two start calling each other by their first names?' Akaito thought to himself.

"Hey, I was thinking that the two of us should hang out later on at my place? We could do our homework together, eat some ice cream and maybe watch a movie or two?" Kaito offered.

"Well, Akaito here has already asked me but since you two are brothers, why not?" Luka said before smiling at both brothers and walking away.

The brothers kept staring at her back/butt until she was out of view. "Wait, you asked her to hang with you?" the two asked each other simultaneously. "Yeah, I did. Why? You got a problem?" they answered in unison again. "Man, we have to stop doing that!" they said together again. They both looked at each other and then at Haku and Meiko, who just happened to pass by them.

'One day' they thought to themselves.


End file.
